Tan fácil como decir: Y pudo ser así
by The Night of the Rabbit
Summary: Naruto Uzumaki estaba fastidiado, Uchiha Sasuke solo permanecía de pie y Hyuuga Hinata era un manojo de nervios. Pero todos tenían algo en común: Los tres esperaban a su nuevo Jōnin-sensei. AU/Team 7
1. A veces, y solo a veces, te diré que sí

**Disclaimer: **Naruto y cada uno de sus personajes pertenecen a Kishimoto Masashi y su editorial. Por lo que no obtengo ningun fin lucrativo al escribir esta historia más que pasar un buen rato de ocio.

**Sumary:** Naruto Uzumaki estaba fastidiado, Uchiha Sasuke solo permanecía de pie y Hyuuga Hinata era un manojo de nervios. Pero todos tenían algo en común: Los tres esperaban a su nuevo **Jōnin-sensei.**

**Advertencias: **Esto sera un AU. Mi primer AU, así que puede que tenga algunas inconsistencias, incluso Ooc, pero eso es algo que tratare de evadir lo más posible. Habrá Naruhina, quizas no de forma inmediata o de manera explicita, pero lo habrá. Así que sera decicion de cada uno si desean continuar leyendo, cosa, que espero pueda ser.

**Notas del Autor:** Esta es una idea que tenía rondando hacía ya mucho tiempo, pero fue hasta hace poco, mientras escribía un ensayo, en que he logrado materializarlo (No pregunte como me fue en el ensayo) Como saben los que han leido algun otro Fic de mi arsenal, todo se ira basando en pequeños o largos capitulos tipo One-shot y solo escribiendo sobre las partes que he considerado como importantes para la drama en sí. Tambien, me he de enfocar más desde el punto de vista de Hinata pero eso no quiere decir que excluire a Naruto o Sasuke.

Espero les guste este primer capitulo y puedan dejar Review. De la misma forma les invito a leer mis otros Fic de Naruto los cuales podrán encontrar en mi perfil.

* * *

><p><strong>.<strong>

**.**

**A veces, y solo a veces, te puedo decir que sí.**

**.**

**.**

Hyuuga Hinata estaba nerviosa, cansada y sobre todo decepcionada.

Decepcionada de ella, de su timidez, de su poca entereza y aplomo. Ella, miembro de uno de los Clanes más poderosos y respetados a lo largo del mundo Ninja, no era más que una pequeña niña miedosa. Porque eso era, una vergüenza para su familia. No era digna de su apellido. Su padre tenía toda la razón: Ella era una inútil.

Porque aun sabiendo que el día anterior sería el último en que pudiese hablar con él no lo había hecho. Sus mejillas se habían teñido de carmín, su voz se había esfumado y sus piernas habían temblado. No pudo salir al encuentro de aquel chico rubio de sonrisa traviesa y voz ligeramente chillona, no pudo hacerlo aun viéndolo tan triste y decaído, siendo la viva imagen de la melancolía. Meciéndose perezosamente en aquel viejo columpio después de haber fallado el examen de Genin. No pudo, y se odiaba por eso.

_¿No que ella lo admiraba? ¿No se suponía que él la inspiraba hacerse mejor cada día?_ Ella debió habérsele acercado, debió haberle sonreído y abrazado, aun cuando su corazón le amenazase con salir disparado de su pecho. Ella debió decirle: _"Todo estará bien, yo se que podrás lograrlo Naruto-Kun"_. Pero no lo hizo.

Ahora solo le quedaba lamentarse. _Patético._

Y así, casi arrastrando los pies, llego a la Academia y al aula donde los nuevos Genin serian formados en equipo.

Varios de sus compañeros ya habían llegado, todos estaban esparcidos en el lugar hablando de esto y aquello. Suspiro cansinamente y se dirigió a su sitio acostumbrado. En la segunda fila cerca de la puerta, en medio de Shino-Kun y Susuna-Chan y detrás de Ino-Chan. Se sentó con delicadeza y elegancia, haciendo gala de aquellas clases de etiqueta que su padre tan afablemente se había empeñado en que sus hijas tomaran. No era raro, después de todo era tradición que los Hyuuga fuera rectos y pulcros en sus acciones. Al menos eso era algo que ella podía hacer bien.

Una vez en su puesto, sus ojos recorrieron indiscretos el lugar. Todos estaban en grupos de amigos, todos reían, todos bromeaban…todos le fueron completamente indiferentes cuando sus blancos orbes quedaron prendidos sobre aquella rubia y alborotada melena que sobresalía ante el resto—"Es Naruto-Kun"—Pensó con clara emoción, las mejillas sonrosadas y las manos apretadas sobre su pecho.

Y entonces se lleno de angustia _¿Alguien aparte de ella se habría percatado de él? _Hinata no quería que el rubio fuese maltratado y humillado por estar ahí, después de todo no se suponía que los alumnos que no habían logrado pasar el examen acudieran a la Academia para la asignación de equipos. Quizás a alguien le molestaría la presencia de Naruto-Kun y le pidiesen que se marchase. La gente solía ser cruel con él y Hinata no entendía por qué.

De pronto, y como haciendo realidad sus pensamientos el joven Shikamaru Nara que iba pasando a lado de la mesa de Naruto, le pregunto con su usual tono desinteresado la razón por la que él se encontraba allí.

Hinata tuvo que reprimir un gritillo de emoción cuando el rubio Uzumaki le explico al domador de sombras que él también había aprobado, mostrándole a su vez su nuevo _hitai-ite._

-"Felicidades Naruto-Kun"—Susurro con una amplia y dulce sonrisa. Hinata se sentía verdaderamente feliz por el chico. De pronto, observo como Naruto miraba hacia su dirección y su rostro se encendió inmediatamente. Pero lo que sea que pudo haber pensado en ese instante se derrumbo en un segundo, cuando aquella linda chica de nombre Haruno Sakura pasó a un costado de ella y cayó en cuenta de que aquella deslumbrante mirada no le había sido dedicada.

Lo siguiente que supo fue que las chicas—miembros del club de fans del sobreviviente Uchiha—estaban dando una considerable paliza a Naruto. Afortunadamente Iruka-Sensei llego en el momento justo, evitando que le hicieran más daño al rubio. Tiempo después sabría que la razón de aquel comportamiento fue un beso accidental entre el hiperactivo Uzumaki y el solitario Uchiha. Una divertida imagen mental, debía admitir.

- "¡Bien, silencio todos!—Exclamo Iruka-Sensei llamado la atención—"Los Equipos ya han sido seleccionados, así que pongan atención porque no se les repetirá"

Hinata, como muchos otros asintió en silencio mientras su corazón se aceleraba. Sus manos se apretujaron contra su pecho mientras observaba como Iruka-Sensei mencionaba uno a uno los equipos registrados en su lista—"_Por favor…por favor_…"—Repetía mentalmente una y otra vez la joven Hyuuga—"_Solo por esta vez_…"—Y cerro con fuerza los ojos.

-"El equipo siete estará formado por: Uchiha Sasuke, Uzumaki Naruto y Hyuuga Hinata."—Declaro de pronto Iruka-Sensei con una pequeña sonrisa.

Todas las fans de Sasuke pegaron el grito en el cielo, en especial Sakura e Ino quienes parecían seriamente perturbadas por no haber sido colocadas con el Uchiha. Naruto por su parte se veía horriblemente decepcionado, él quería, después de todo, estar en el mismo equipo que la chica de exótico cabello rosa. Y para el colmo de todo, no solo no estaba con Sakura si no que tendría que hacer equipo con el molesto Super-Sasuke Uchiha.

Al menos también estaría con Hinata. Él nunca había visto a la pálida muchacha babear y chillar por Sasuke-Teme, solo por eso la chica se había ganado todo su respeto.

Hinata por su parte sentía que en cualquier momento se desmallaría de la emoción. Su corazón palpitaba de tal forma que podía escucharlo amartillándole los oídos, y se preguntaba si los demás también podían escucharlo. Sus mejillas seguían sonrojadas, sus manos apretadas y su mente divagando en un mar de sensaciones. Tal era su abstracción del mundo que no se percato de las miradas furiosas que las chicas le dedicaban.

Y es que Hyuuga Hinata estaba embriagada de felicidad. No solo Naruto había logrado pasar el examen, si no que ahora formaría equipo con él y el Uchiha, por supuesto.

Ese se había convertido en el día más feliz de su joven vida.

.

.


	2. De lo contrario no sería posible

**Disclaimer: **Naruto y cada uno de sus personajes pertenecen a Kishimoto Masashi y su editorial. Por lo que no obtengo ningún fin lucrativo al escribir esta historia más que pasar un buen rato de ocio.

**Sumary:** Naruto Uzumaki estaba fastidiado, Uchiha Sasuke solo permanecía de pie y Hyuuga Hinata era un manojo de nervios. Pero todos tenían algo en común: Los tres esperaban a su nuevo **Jōnin-sensei.**

**Advertencias: **Esto sera un AU. Mi primer AU, así que puede que tenga algunas inconsistencias, incluso Ooc, pero eso es algo que tratare de evadir lo más posible. Habrá Naruhina, quizás no de forma inmediata o de manera explícita, pero lo habrá. Así que será decisión de cada uno si desean continuar leyendo, cosa, que espero pueda ser.

**Notas del Autor:** Después de consultarlo mucho con la almohada y la señora inspiración he decidido mostrar al mundo este nuevo capítulo, que aunque acepto no es lo mejor que he escrito me ha dejado satisfecha. Y antes de que me puedan recriminar cualquier cosa aclaro (nuevamente) que esto es un Naruhina, así que no se tomen ideas apresuradas, que jugar de vez en vez con las circunstancias es algo que a cualquier escritor de fanfic ama hacer. O al menos así es en mi caso.

* * *

><p><strong>.<strong>

**.**

**De lo contrarío no sería posible**.

**.**

**.**

Naruto Uzumaki estaba completamente fastidiado. Iba de aquí para allá con una exagerada mueca en su rostro, gruñendo y maldiciendo.

Sasuke Uchiha solo permanecía de pie, con la mirada al horizonte, la espalada recta y las manos en los bolsillos.

Hinata Hyuuga era sin embargo, un manojo de nervios. Las manos le temblaban y sentía la cara especialmente pesada, como si toda la sangre de su cuerpo se hubiera concentrado ahí.

Eran aproximadamente las nueve de la mañana, dos horas después de la acordada por su nuevo Jōnin-sensei. Y este simplemente no hacia acto de presencia. La joven Hyuuga más que molesta por el retraso de su sensei se sentía especialmente preocupada por la prueba de supervivencia a la que serian expuestos. Ella realmente deseaba que el rubio Uzuamki la viera como una compañera confiable, alguien con quien respaldarse en los peores momentos, pero sabía que si fallaba ese día y se humillaba así misma como solía pasar, Naruto nunca la miraría de esa forma.

Y lo que menos quería era que él también la viera con rechazo tal y como lo hacía su padre.

Hinata suspiro.

-"¡Llega tarde!"—Vocifero Naruto sacándola de sus divagaciones. El chico estaba apuntando acusador al hombre de cabello plateado que les saludaba: Hatake Kakashi era su nombre. El hombre recorrió con la mirada a cada uno de ellos, Naruto seguía haciéndole caras raras, Sasuke solo le miraba impasible y Hinata le saludo con una ligera reverencia cuando sintió su mirada sobre ella. _Curioso trió_.

Sasuke observo de reojo a la Hyuuga, a comparación del resto de las locas que lo acosaban día y noche ella parecía dolorosamente tímida. Lo que la hacía igualmente molesta. Todas las mujeres eran una molestia. Lo único que agradecía era que la chica no se colgaba de él y tratara de besarle o algo parecido.

-"De acuerdo…"—Comenzó a decir el Hatake y les enseño un par de cascabeles después de haber puesto un pequeño reloj sobre un tronco—"…Su objetivo será quitármelos, quien no lo logre antes del medio día volverá a la Academia"

Los tres jóvenes Genin le miraron consternados.

-"Entonces…¡Empecemos!"—Exclamo el Jōnin a pesar de las diversas quejas del rubio Uzumaki, las fieras miradas del sobreviviente Uchiha y la otra más suplicantes de la única chica del equipo.

Con un simple movimiento Hinata se traslado hacia unos arbustos no muy retirados del prado donde podría ver perfectamente a su nuevo sensei. Estaba visiblemente mortificada por las palabras del hombre. Ella, como miembro del Clan Hyuuga no podía permitirse regresar a la academia, aunque eso significase enfrentarse contra sus dos nuevos compañeros, pero tampoco deseaba que el jovencito que tanto admiraba regresara a ese lugar donde se le despreciaba. _Pensar eso como si ella pudiera vencerlos a ambos, ilusa_. Trago saliva de forma sonora mientras sus parpados se cerraban con fuerza. El Uchiha era una persona fuerte, inteligente y audaz, Hinata estaba completamente segura de que el azabache podría logarlo sin dificultad alguna, Naruto no eran tan rápido ni fuerte como el Uchiha, pero nunca se rendía y ella sabía que esa misma actitud haría que el saliera victorioso…ahora, ella.

Ella estaba asustada.

Se abrazo a sí misma en un vano intento por reconfortarse—"_Tu puedes Hinata, tu puedes_"—Se repetía mentalmente una y otra vez, más no parecía que fuese a funcionar, su cuerpo a un temblaba. _Pequeña niña patética. Inútil. Miedosa._ Quizás ella debería salir de entre los arbusto y declararse vencida, pero ¿No sería eso incluso mucho más patético de su parte? Probablemente Naruto lo pensaría así y también su padre, pero de él ya estaba tan acostumbrada a sus desplantes y declaraciones de vergüenza que solo sería un dolor superfluo a comparación de lo que sentiría si el rubio gamberro la repudiara.

Hinata suspiro y pensó que ella no era tan diferente a esas chicas que perseguían al Uchiha.

Y como siempre, tal y como pasaba cuando sus pensamientos amenazaban con tornarse mucho más oscuros y desolados, aquellas voz ligeramente chillona la saco de golpe de sus divagaciones, y como siempre, una sonrisa de ternura y cargada de sincero respeto se dibujo en su níveo rostro. Delante de ella, Naruto hacía gala una vez más de su impasible espíritu. De nuevo y aún sin saberlo, él la había vuelto a rescatar.

-"¡Te mandare a la tumba!"—Vocifero el rubio justo al momento de lanzarse contra Kakashi-Sensei e Hinata no pudo evitar estremecerse. Aun cuando el usual comportamiento espontaneo del joven era una de las tantas cosas que le gustaban de él, en ese momento no puedo evitar desear que Naruto hubiese pensado mejor lo que hacía y las consecuencias que tendría.

Cuando vio impotente como su nuevo sensei se colocaba detrás del chico y hacía lo que parecía ser un sello, se olvido de la regla básica del shinobi y sacando la mitad del cuerpo fuera de los arbustos exclamo tan alto como sus pulmones le permitieron el nombre del chico como aviso de lo que estaba por ocurrir. Y ni así se pudo evitar. Fue una total fortuna que no se hubiera desmayado al ver la técnica _especial_ del Jōnin. Aunque su cara se torno tan roja como un tomate maduro. Sasuke por su parte pensó que aquellos dos eran unos completos idiotas y que la pálida chica era más extraña de lo que él pensó en un inicio. _Tonta y descuidada, doblemente molesta_.

-"Mph"

Hinata sentía el palpitar de su corazón amartillarle los oídos cuando por prevención decidió cambiar de escondite. Debía concentrarse e idear una manera de conseguir uno de esos cascabeles ¿Quizás si utilizaba algún clon de sombra como distracción? Descarto la idea de forma inmediata. Esa técnica no solo necesitaba de demasiado chakra, si no que no le sería de gran ayuda sin una buena estrategia…y eso era lo que ella tenía que idear de antemano ¡Era un Jōnin, por dios santo! _—"Piensa Hinata, piensa"—_Se exigió y animo. Pero en eso quedo, en solo un intento. Sus ojos, como de costumbre, terminaron buscando a Naruto, encontrándole saliendo completamente empapado de un pequeño lago. No pudo evitar pensar que si el chico no se secaba rápido y tomaba una ducha de agua caliente podría terminar resfriándose, junto otras imágenes mentales de ella dándole de comer una sopa de verduras recién hecha. El rojo volvió a sus mejillas y se dijo, como siempre, que tendría que volver a nacer antes de poder juntar el valor para hacer aquello.

-"Soy patética"—Se lamento mientras abrazaba sus piernas y descansaba el mentón contra las rodillas. Quería llorar, era verdad, y sobre todo, quería salir corriendo ¡Vaya kunoichi era!

Naruto soltó una especie de grito de guerra llamando de nuevo la atención de la joven Hyuuga, quien de forma inconsciente volvió a salir de su escondite. A unos metros de ahí Kakashi sonrió por lo curioso que le resultaba todo.

Mientras, en una de las copas de los arboles cercanos, Sasuke Uchiha tuvo que admitir que aquello le había sorprendió, más no asombrado, había un gran abismo entre esas dos palabras, abismo, que él no estaba dispuesto a bordear. Era, más bien, que todo aquello confirmaba algo que él ya sabía: _"Estaba rodeado de inútiles"_ pero aun así no podía despegar su oscura mirada de lo que acontecía frente a él ¿Quién lo diría? Era algo tan extraño que se vio a si mismo inclinando su cuerpo sobre aquella rama en la que permanecía con el fin de tener una mejor panorámica. Sus cejas se alzaron visiblemente y casi juraría que una sonrisa se había dibujado por sobre la máscara de su sensei. Posiblemente por la extraña cara que se cargaba el idiota de Naruto o por el repentino cambio de escenario. El Uchiha apostaba claramente a lo segundo.

Y es que ¿Quién hubiera podido prever que la heredera Hyuuga se lanzaría a defender a alguien como el Uzumaki? Nadie, absolutamente nadie. Pero ahí estaba, justo en medio de Naruto y Kakashi-Sensei, en posición de ataque y mucho más pálida de lo normal. Sasuke la vio temblar y dar un paso atrás para luego quedar plantada en su sitio. El Jōnin avanzo hacia ella solo un par de pasos y la chica pareció encogerse, más no se movió de su sitio. Naruto chillo algo a lo que Sasuke solo atino arrugar (apenas) el entrecejo. Entre palabras entrecortadas por su molesto tartamudeo (que a juicio del hombre de cabellera plateada disminuyo visiblemente) la Hyuuga soltó algo parecido aun: "_Yo también soy del equipo 7_"

Sasuke Uchiha bufo con fastidio_—"Todos son unos idiotas"—_Pensó y lo siguiente que supo era que él mismo estaba lanzándose al ataque

**.**

**.**

* * *

><p><strong>.<strong>

**.**

**Notas finales:** ¿Qué si el capitulo es corto? Bueno, se supone que es estilo one-shot así que supongo que debe de ser corto. Ahora mejor pasemos a los _Reviews _que es para mí, la mejor parte de todas.

**Myri Weasley28: **Admito que me gusto de sobremanera tu comentario, además de que concuerdo bastante contigo en la parte de que Naruto se merece a alguien diferente, es decir, a alguien como Hinata que puede ser tan frágil y delicada como valiente y decidida. O al menos es así como yo veo (idealizo) al personaje. Para mí no son polos opuestos, son más bien (a mi criterio) lados distintos de una misma moneda, pero no ahondare en ese tema, que para eso están los foros de discusión. Me entusiasma la idea de que puedas seguir de cerca la historia y poder saber tu opinión sobre las actualizaciones que lentamente pero seguras iré subiendo a .

**Cinema Club:** ¿Te gusta mucho el cine? Debe ser así. Yo, por ejemplo, si pudiera no saliera de el. XD

Aquí tienes el nuevo capítulo ¿Te gusto? ¿Le falto algo? ¿Le sobro algo? ¡Vamos, anímate a escribir un poco más! Las críticas buenas o malas siempre serán bien recibidas.

**remocket soy nia 0: **No es solo el hecho de que avance más la historia con capítulos one-shot, si no, también, que me es más fácil seguir escribiendo la historia sin perder el _hilo_ de la misma y/o el interés. Me ha pasado ya que al comenzar una historia larga llego en un momento en que no se qué escribir, como continuar o que ni siquiera entiendo porque puse tal o cual cosa.

Y en definitiva has acertado con el cambio de _decisiones_ en algunas cosas por parte de los personajes con el cambio de Hinata/Sakura, después de todo, las chicas son muy distintas en muchos aspectos. Veamos que pasa más adelante.

**.Ro0w'z.**** : **"El equipo 8" de **S'TarKan** es para mí el fic AU y NH por excelencia. Todo un deleite a la hora de leer ¿Qué te puedo decir? Sigo esperando impaciente una próxima (no tan próxima) actualización. Me fue imposible no verme influenciada por este y mira que lo intente. Ciertamente yo también había estado buscando un Fic donde en lugar de Sakura hubiese sido Hinata quien formase quipo con Naruto y Sasuke pero al no encontrarlo decidí hacer algo yo misma, aunque admito que no es tan entretenido como leer algo de alguien más e ir por ahí sufriendo por que aun no hay actualización. XD

Aunque creo que ya hay otro fic en esta misma página que trata algo similar, con todo y Minato vivito, de hecho, me pareció haberle leído en una ocasión pero le he perdió el rastro…uhmmm

**Namikaze-Tomoyo****: **Si, yo también creo que hay otro Fic donde el equipo siete está formado por Naruto/Hinata/Sasuke pero no logro recordar cómo se llama o quién es el autor. Pero gracias por hacérmelo ver ¡Hasta la próxima!

**Loquin: **Si eres el mismo "Loquin" que comenta en "Naruto Otōsan" te agradezco profundamente que te hayas hecho un tiempo para leer y comentar en esta nueva historia, si no…bueno, gracias de la misma forma XD

**Naru-fan AVD**: ¡Nuevo capítulo listo! Espero que te guste y puedas dejar algún comentario

**Kukuru-VeroPau**: ¡Pero claro que lo continuare! Y espero que también tú puedas continuar comentándonos.

**Elchabon****: **Lo de utilizar "estilo one-shot" es algo ya "característico" de mi, si dieras un vistazo a mis otras historias te darías cuenta que todas son así. Como ya dije, es algo que se me da mejor y me facilita un poco más las cosas. Y gracias por tu apoyo, como mi primer AU espero pueda gustar.

.

.

.


End file.
